Garth
Garth is the Hero of Will and his very existence is only a rumor among the people of Albion. He is first seen in Fable II at the start of the game when you enter Castle Fairfax with the butler, Jeeves, who calls him a "Man of few words." Garth resides in Brightwood Tower where he has conducted many experiments, including the creation of a Cullis Gate to Wraithmarsh. Garth is an expert in the study of the Old Kingdom. When the Hero was a child, Garth was working with Lucien to rebuild the Spire, later describing his intentions at the time as "purely academic". When he found that Lucien intended to reconstruct the Spire with disregard to lives lost and suffering incurred, Garth left and moved back into Brightwood Tower. Garth's specialization in Will is very noticeable as he is the only one able to use Will in the Spire without Lucien's permission (though it took him about ten years to build up the energy for it). Garth has odd features, including intertwining, glowing blue lines across his body, a result of having such a high mastery of Will (the physical feature the Hero incurs from a high level of Will power, as Skill provides with height and Strength with muscles). He typically carries his scrolls, books, and potions with him on various belts and pockets, and is usually seen sporting a monocle. If one looks closely Garth can also be seen carrying a dagger on his waist but is never shown using it. He is very polite to most people but in battle he can show a somewhat darker side. In contrast to the warm-hearted Hammer and nefarious Reaver, Garth maintains a level of moral ambiguity, never falling to either extreme. After burning an entire fleet he simply states he might have been overzealous and when assaulting Brightwood tower he can mock dead Spire guards and provoking them before he attacks if you wait for it. He might also find battles fun because he can sometimes be heard yelling This is it! in a somewhat excited tone. He gets along poorly with Hammer but warms up to her eventually as seen in the Spire. His relation with Reaver is not shown but he tells him to stay out of his way which probably means he does not like him. Garth had doubts about the hero at first, but eventually came to respect him or her. Should the Hero choose the Needs of Few ending, Garth will defend the Hero's choice as they own to make. Powers and abilities As the Hero of Will, Garth is one of the most powerful Will users in all of Albion and being the only other known Will user to have, like the Hero, a limitless amount of Will. He can cast much more powerful versions of the spells the Hero of Bowerstone uses, such as: *Inferno (he destroyed all the ships in the Spire docks, except the one he, the Hero of Bowerstone, and the other new Spire recruits left in). *Blades (he can summon blades to defend himself. The only other person seen doing this is Cornelius Grim before fighting him). *Shock (instead of a short burst of lightning he can use it continuously, similar to the Lightning spell from the original Fable. He does this against the Great Shard). *Vortex (he uses the Vortex spell when fighting the guards in the Spire). *Force Push (he uses this spell powerfully to push several guards off the bridge leading to Brightwood Tower). Fable III It is still unknown if Garth will appear in Fable III, but you may receive a unique sword called the Channeler, depending on where you pre-order from, crafted by Garth and his Will during his later years.﻿ He is mentioned in one of the rare books, called Reaver on Reaver. As the title suggests it is Reaver's autobiography. Reaver mention in this book that something killed Garth in a tavern. Notes *At the end of the Main Quest, he returns to his home land of Samarkand with Reaver, who goes to experience the "uninhibited people." *When Brightwood tower is up for sale if bought the 4th level has a bed and chest with research notes he has been working on for the past years. Trivia * Garth is voiced by Ron Glass. * In Childhood when you first see him, you can stand in his way and prevent him from leaving the castle. He will stand still for a few seconds and try to go around you, and will sometimes charge up the Shock spell to intimidate you. * At the end of the game Garth tells the hero that they will definitely meet again meaning he may come back in Fable III, since the game takes place only 50 years after the events of Fable II and the creators said certain characters will be making reappearances. However, since the E3 trailer states that the Hero of Bowerstone is dead in Fable III, the prospect of Garth's reappearance is still unclear. * As shown in the spire when Garth is not wearing his goggles, his left eye appears to be larger then his right one, * It is possible that Garth wears a monocle over his left eye because it is blind. You can see this in the Spire, where you can press LT to zoom in on his face as he speaks to you. His left eye is the same colour as Theresa's. Actually in the artwork his covered eye is blue and only appear bigger thanks to the monocle. * In the promotional image for Garth, his skin colour appears white because of the bright light surrounding him, representing his immense power of the Will. * The coat that Garth wears bears a big resemblance to the highrollers coat. Category:Fable II Characters Category:Characters Category:Fable II